


Making it Official

by jedi_bria



Series: Space Family [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crew as Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Spacefamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_bria/pseuds/jedi_bria
Summary: Orphan.  The word sounded hollow to Ezra.  His parents are gone.  Years of pretending they were dead do not match up with reality.  But what if he had a chance to officially become part of another family.  It's one thing to say the Spectres are family, it's another to officially become family.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Space Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752859
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Making it Official

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Season 2 not long after "Legacy," but before "Homecoming." 
> 
> I would recommend reading "Space Family" before reading this, but it is not necessary.

Ezra sat slumped at the dejarik table and idly played with some of the knobs without turning the game on. 

It was stupid to feel this way now. He had known for  _ weeks _ what had happened to his parents. And honestly for years, he had found it easier to think of them as dead. It was how he survived. 

But part of him had tried to hold on to the idea that they might still be alive and come back to him. ...someday. He usually told that little voice to shut up, but it had stayed there. 

What it meant was, they were really gone. 

He was officially an orphan. 

Ezra scratched some old food crud from the table. Hera would kill anyone for eating here and messing up the board. 

As if the thought summoned her, Hera and Kanan entered the common area. Even though he wasn’t looking at them, he knew they were having one of their silent conversations. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hera’s lekku move and he reminded himself he really did need to learn Ryl. Ezra bet Sabine already knew it and just pretended she didn’t so she could get more information out of moments like these. 

With a sigh, Kanan slid into the booth on Ezra’s left. Hera took the right. 

A sinking feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach, and Ezra had the idea that he wasn’t going to like where this conversation was going, and it hadn’t even started yet. 

“The thing about Padawan bonds and poor shielding is your thoughts don’t just stay in your head,” Kanan said mildly. 

Ezra shot him a glare. They did  _ not _ need a repeat of that conversation. His mental shields were fine, thank you very much Kanan! He had left them down on purpose. ...so really maybe his subconscious  _ wanted _ Kanan to come over. Stupid subconscious. 

“Ezra,” Hera started, she seemed like she was trying to derail whatever argument he was about to start with Kanan. 

“What?” That came out harsher than he meant and he winced. Hera didn’t deserve that. And today at least, Kanan didn’t either. He knew they were only trying to help. So maybe they should stop trying and start doing. 

_ ‘Watch it…’ _ Kanan sent the warning through the bond. On the outside he seemed composed. 

Between the bond, Ryl, and whatever Space Married looks Kanan and Hera had for communication meant there were  _ far _ too many unspoken conversations happening right now. 

Instead of saying any of that, Ezra hung his head. “I’m sorry Hera. I didn’t mean to snap.” He meant it too. Hera and Kanan had only ever been there for him since they first picked him up. 

She smiled sadly at him, “That’s okay Ezra.” He could feel her remorse and a lingering old pain coming from her. Hera didn’t talk about her past on Ryloth, but Ezra knew she had lost her mother at a young age, so she at least knew what he was going through. She never mentioned her father, and Kanan had warned him not to ask, so he didn’t. All Ezra knew was that he was alive, and to never bring him up. Ever. 

There had been further instructions that if something happened to Hera and Kanan that Chopper had the information of what they should do medically. That was a scary thought; Chopper being in charge. 

Hera sent another look at Kanan, and the man just raised his eyebrows. Even Ezra knew that meant  _ ‘You go ahead.’ _

“We wanted to talk to you about your scandocs,” Hera began. 

Scandocs? The fake ones they made when he came aboard? “What about them?” 

“Given more recent events we wanted to know if you wanted to change the story we have on them, we can get new ones made if you do.” 

This was not what he had been expecting. “Um… what would I put on them?” As it was, he tried to remember what he  _ had  _ put. He knew the school one was foster parents so the gap in education could be explained, and the medical one was official guardians of some form or another. They hadn’t wanted to put Kanan as biologically his parent in case that led to a medical mishap. After some thought, Ezra remembered for the regular everyday scandocs Kanan  _ was _ his biological parent and Hera was his stepmom. 

“We didn’t know if you wanted to add your real parents to them and change us to foster parents or legal guardians,” Hera said. 

Oh. 

Kanan cleared his throat. “There’s something else too.” 

Ezra looked at him. Where was this going? 

“Hera and I… well when it looked like you’d be staying here, we started looking into what would be needed to actually adopt you. Not to go through with it without asking, but just finding out what we needed.” 

Ezra nodded. He didn’t know how he felt about that idea. On one hand that sounded great. Hera and Kanan were awesome! And he was actually an orphan now…. 

His parents. 

Ryder said his parents had been happy he had found a new family, someone to look after him. And a nudge in the force… or was that maybe his mom?... said they wouldn’t mind and also be happy for it. 

Hera picked up where Kanan had trailed off, “We held on to the information for a while, unsure if you would want to go through with it or not, knowing your parents were still out there.” 

Ezra nodded. Even half a cycle ago he would have turned down their offer, as well meaning as it was. 

“After we found out what happened,” Kanan said, “we started looking into it again, in case you wanted it.” 

Ezra nodded, but stayed silent. A small part of him started to warm up. 

“Only, we hit a snag with being able to make everything official,” Hera spoke up. 

“What was it?” Ezra was afraid to ask. Did they realise they didn’t really want him? 

“It seems that through background checks happen when someone wants to adopt a kid, go figure,” Kanan said sardonically, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work. 

“And all the official buildings to oversee adoptions and background checks are Imperial,” Hera continued. 

Now Ezra saw where this was going. 

“And wouldn’t you know it, apparently Imperials don’t like us, so it’s not like we could have walked right in there and said, ‘There’s this kid we’d like to adopt,’ and have them do anything but put some binders on us,” Kanan was still trying to talk about it lightly. He was failing, but Ezra appreciated the attempt. 

They were both looking at him intently now, trying to gauge his reaction. “That makes sense,” he said neutrally. 

Hera reached over and took his hand, when she spoke her voice was soft, “We tried reaching out to the Rebellion, to see if they or Senator Organa could do anything. But we’re too high profile, and if the Senator tried to help this through now, he might get linked to us, and it was a risk he couldn’t take.” 

Oh. 

Ezra was quiet for a long time. He knew he was beginning to worry both of them, but it was important he got this out right, and it took time to find the words. “That’s okay, I mean it would be great if we could, but I understand,” He paused, unsure about the next bit, how much the two of them knew about the Space Family thing he and Sabine had come up with. “I don’t need real scandocs to make it official. It’s just a piece of flimsy saying something we already know. And we can keep the scandocs we have already.” Now he looked up at each of them. “I mean you’re already my Space Family, and that’s okay.” 

Kanan looked at him with pride and Hera reached over and pulled him into a hug. 

Maybe he wasn’t an orphan anymore. He had his Space Mom and his Space Dad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the fluff. 
> 
> If you want to know what Kanan and Ezra were referring to about poor shielding, check out my other story "Mental Shields." Ezra SERIOUSLY needs to work on his shielding and there is not enough caf in the galaxy to help Kanan.


End file.
